


Drarry Microfic : Guest

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive Harry Potter, Trauma, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry has come to recognise this look all too well. He knows when his boyfriend is getting lost in dark thoughts, thinking about the past again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Guest'.

When Harry walks into the room, he finds his boyfriend sitting in the window, a distant look in his eyes. Harry has come to recognise this look all too well. He knows when he is getting lost in dark thoughts, thinking about the past again.

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, already sitting down with him.

“Be my guest,” Draco mumbles without looking up.

Harry takes his hand, and he gives it a squeeze, but there is no reaction.

“I love you,” he whispers, as a tear slowly rolls down Draco’s face. “I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
